sueniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Midna
Princess Midna is a canon character and secondary protagonist in the video game http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda:_Twilight_Princess The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. She is the titular Twilight Princess, a title given to her as the ruler of the Twilight Realm and of its inhabitants, the Twili. She is a Twili herself, and resembles a humanoid with unusual features and blue skin. Midna would be unable to survive in the World of Light (that is, the normal world) were it not for powerful magic; as it is, she can assume the form of a shadow at will, among numerous other abilities. Clearly, Midna is not a Sue in the formal sense. She is neither unrealistically perfect nor charming, but she does have shades of good and shades of evil, as well as strengths and weaknesses clearly defined as such. Thus, she may be a well-rounded character; her Suethor certainly hopes to portray her as such. Appearance and Abilities Midna is a Twili, a race which branched off from humanity ages ago when they were banished to the Twilight Realm for attempting to steal the Power of the Goddesses and changed by the Twilight. However, she has two forms, as a result of events which took place in her backstory and during her canonical game appearance. Her normal form is that of a tall, svelte young woman of apparently 17. She has pale blue skin with strategically placed black patches on it and glowing aquamarine lines showing through her skin. Her long hair is a bright orange and is tied in front under her chin like the strings of a bonnet, and held in place at the top by a frame-like tiara of sorts that supports the jewel on her forehead. Her eyes have yellow sclera, the "white" of the eye, and red pupils, all of which hopefully goes with her made-up purple lips. She wears an elaborate cloak-like outfit of black-and-aquamarine fabric, embroidered with strange Twili designs and draped over body flowingly, down to her ankles, on which she wears anklets, and bare feet. In her Imp form, Midna can best be described as a "super deformed" version of herself. Her coloration is the same, though she doesn't wear her cloak, and her ears have become long and pointed like a cat's. She has a small fang which protrudes above her upper teeth. Her hair is tied back in a huge ponytail, complete with metal "scrunchie", which acts as a prehensile hand for her telekinesis. She moves everywhere by floating, and previously wore a helmet that was actually part of the powerful artifact called the "Fused Shadow". It was broken in the game, but she still retains some of its power. Midna has many magical powers, from both her Twili heritage, long hours of studying, and access to the Fused Shadow, all of which she has previously displayed in her game. These powers include, but are not necessarily limited to: * Transportation between this world and the Twilight Realm * Teleportation * Psychokinesis * Short-range shadow dodges and rushes * Becoming a shadow at will * Firing bursts of shadow energy * The ability to become, at great personal expense of energy, a giant monster known as Fused Shadow Midna Not taken from the game, but plausible: * The ability to darken the sun Midna also commands an army of Twili soldiers. Personality At first glance, Midna doesn't seem like a very nice woman, and can even be mistaken for evil. The truth of the matter, however, is that she's simply sarcastic and cutting because it's how she's adapted to her world. Chosen as a possible heiress for the democratic Twili throne, she had to work extremely hard as a child, and wound up eventually losing the only real friend she ever had in as bitter a way possible when she was older. This kind of treatment, along with the obvious incompetence, arrogance and intolerance she sees around her constantly makes her so mad she could spit, and she takes out that irritation and anger on almost everyone she meets. Midna also struggles to overcome her own casual selfishness. For a very long time, the only people Midna cared about were her own, and she could, admittedly, care less if the other worlds burned if hers was safe. This, combined with her tendency to act on a whim, amounted to her attepmting to use almost everyone she met for her own purposes, whether they liked it or not. Eventually, though, a certain sacrifice convinced her that she was being petty, and since then she has tried to become more open to the ideas and viewpoints of others, thus leading to her relationship with her current possible love interest. Below the surface is a more serious, and far more sensitive Midna, prone to making philosophical statements and becoming secretly emotionally attached to those she's around and likes. If caught in this mood, Midna is more of a delicate flower than the tough-as-nails girl she usually is. Category:Other Fandoms Category:Sue